


Record

by Ceata88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, blind!jack, dad!gabe, i hurt myself, please forgive the weird formatting, this is entirely based on my own headcanon, trans!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: “Watcha got there Jackie?” “New equipment they want me to test.” “Any particular reason it’s pointed at me?” The camera shook with his own laughter. “I’m testing the recording feature.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Jack's past and present visor have a recording feature built in. He frequently used it from the day he got it, saving some of his favorites.

**> Open File: Recordings**  
**> Play all**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Test_Run**  
  
    The screen flickered and flash before it came into focus. The break room was bright in the morning light, the light blue hue of his visor camera making it seem calm and cool. Gabriel sat at the table, shoving a bagel in his mouth.  
  
    “Watcha got there Jackie?”  
  
    “New equipment they want me to test.”  
  
    “Any particular reason it’s pointed at me?”  
  
    The camera shook with his own laughter. “I’m testing the recording feature.”  
  
    Gabriel paused his chewing and frowned before he turned away. “Not sure what’s worth recording.”  
  
    “Not much, except the fact you have cream cheese on your face.”  
  
    His new boyfriend immediately ran a hand down his face, checking his palm.  
  
    The camera shook again. “Just kidding.”  
  
    “You god damn jackass,” he smiled before he took another bite. “What else can it do.”  
  
    “It’s got a nifty targeting feature.”  
  
    “Thank goodness, your aim could use some work.”  
  
    The screen flashed again as a faint cross appeared on Gabriel’s face.  
  
    “I’ve got you in my sights, Gabe.”  
  
    “Do me a favor and never say that again.”  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: I_want_him_to_beat_my_ass**

  
    The camera came on to show the training room. Gabriel stood across from one of the punching bags, shirt off. The sweat sparkled on his skin as the muscles in his shoulders moved. The camera slowly zoomed on them.  
  
    Then Gabriel turned, offering a close up of his face instead.  
  
    “Jack? What- are you recording?”  
  
    “Maybe.”  
  
    “What for?”  
  
    “I can’t take photos really, they took all our phones.”  
  
    Gabriel rolled his eyes as the camera zoomed back out.  
  
    “Fine then, take some still shots.” He reached up and stretched his stomach. Then he turned and flexed both of his arms.  
  
    “It’s still recording, you dork.”  
  
    “Then get a video of me leaning seductively against this window.”  
  
    “Gabe what-”  
  
    The seductive pose in question was Gabriel with one arm draped over his head and his foot against the wall. It looked more like he was about to faint.  
  
    Jack started laughing so hard the camera couldn’t focus.  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Ey_Macarena**

  
    A Spanish song sprung up immediately along with a clear view of a wall. Slowly the image turned to reveal Gabriel in the bathroom, singing into his bottle of shaving cream with a towel around his waist. It was some kind of opera song, one that he couldn’t quite hit the notes on.  
  
    Gabriel spun around with one of the high notes, only to see Jack and drop the bottle.  
  
    “Jack? What the fuck? Are you recording again?”  
  
    “No,” the camera spun around and ran toward the door.  
  
    “Oh no you don’t cariño. Get back here.”  
  
    The image turned to static for a moment  
  
    “- give it here Jack!”  
  
    “Gabe stop you’re gonna-”  
  
    Static.  
  
    The camera flashed back on, laying at an awkward angle on the floor. Gabriel hovered over him, hands on either side of his face as they both tried to contain their laughter.  
  
    “You better delete that.” Gabriel hummed.  
  
    “Fat chance.”  
  
    “Oh? Maybe I can persuade you.” He rolled his hips before he leaned down and kissed Jack.  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Spoopy**

  
    When the image came on it was nothing but black, a small light blinking in the corner of the screen to indicate the camera was on.  
  
    “Seriously Jack?”  
  
    “I want to test it’s night camera.”  
  
    “You practically have x-ray vision with that.”  
  
    “Yeah, but it doesn’t record it. I want to see if-”  
  
    The night vision flashed on. Everything in the room was highlighted with a shade of green. Gabriel’s eyes glowing as he frowned.  
  
    “Oh holy shit. You look spooky as hell.”  
  
    “Really?” Gabriel flashed a grin that almost glowed. “Whooo, maybe I turned into a phantom.”  
  
    “Hah hah,” the camera rattled for a moment. “I’m turning it off.”  
  
    The image went black. “No, Jack, come on do it again. I’m gonna put the sheet over my head.”  
  
    “You’re such a loser.”  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: I’m_Shitface**

  
    The camera must have flickered on by accident. The only thing he could see was the cushion of a sofa.  
  
    “Way to go Jackie. I didn’t think it was possible to get drunk with our metabolisms but you went and did it.”  
  
    “Good party,” he giggled. “Good- ugh.”  
  
    “Don’t puke on my sofa.”  
  
    The camera moved to show Gabriel frowning at him, concerned. “You okay man?”  
  
    “What was the party for? Huh?” Jack’s words seemed to run together. “Look, like, why? What did we really do out there Gabe? I never once thought about it but then they... weren’t they just kids?”  
  
    “They were omnics.”  
  
    “Kids,” Jack mumbled as the camera crashed back onto the sofa.  
  
    “Yeah, maybe.”  
  
    There was some shuffling and the rest of the light on the camera went dark.  
  
    “Get some sleep, _mi amor_.”  
   
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Last_words**

  
    The lighting in this room was terrible. Everything was dark and grainy as the camera shifted around. The sounds of gunfire were muffled.  
  
    “Damn Jack, are you recording again?”  
  
    Gabriel stepped into the frame before he crouched down, eyes narrowed at the device.  
  
    “Turn that thing off.”  
  
    “No,” Jack’s voice was rough. “Don’t you want them to find something with your last words?”  
  
    “These aren’t gonna be my last words.”  
  
    “Pretend they were, what would you say?”  
  
    Gabriel seemed to muse over that, dropping the shot guns from his hands. Then he reached forward, hands going out of the view of the camera as it was tilted up towards his face.  
  
    “Hey, my name is Gabriel Reyes. The dork with the camera eye is Jack Morrison. Then again, hell, you probably recognize us from all those propaganda posters.”  
  
    “Gabe.”  
  
    “But if you don’t recognize us, now you can identify our bodies.”  
  
    “Oh my god.”  
  
    Gabriel cracked a smile. “And I love this jackass more than anything in the damn world, so put that on my tombstone.”  
  
    Jack snorted, “what, word for word?”  
  
    “Yup. In fact just write Jackass on his grave.”  
  
    The image turn to static for a moment before returning to normal.  
  
    “It should say John “Jackass” Morrison. Nothing else.”  
  
    “Fuck you, Gabe.”  
  
    Gabriel nodded. “And make sure it’s in a really dumb font too. Like comic sans.”  
  
    “I’m gonna stop recording.”  
  
    “No wait, it’s our last words right Jackie?”  
  
    The image jerked before it went black.  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Just_Purrfect**

  
    A kitten stumbled around on the gravel road. The camera panned up to reveal another, then two more, all of them leading to a crowd of them that surrounded Gabriel’s legs. Another sweep of the camera revealed the tiny animals climbing their way up his uniform towards his shoulders.  
  
    “Gabe, you know we can’t take those with us right.”  
  
    “I don’t think they’re gonna come off, Jack.”  
  
    “We can’t take them.”  
  
    Gabriel pouted. “Come on Jack, please.”  
  
    “No. We’ll get in trouble.”  
  
    “With who? I’m in charge.”  
  
    “No you aren’t, the UN is.”  
  
    An orange cat made it all the way to the top, mewling in Gabriel’s ear.  
  
    “Hear that Jackie?”  
  
    “Let’s just find a shelter.”  
  
    “But Jack-”  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Maybe_Someday**

  
    Black, it was all just black again. The only sound was Gabriel’s breathing. The camera must have been close to his chest.  
  
    “Hey Gabe?”  
  
    “Hm?”  
  
    “Did you um, ever want to have kids?”  
  
    There was silence for a while. “You’re recording again, aren’t you.”  
  
    “What makes you think that?”  
  
    Something clacked against the camera. “Hah, knew it. Never thought this would become such an obsession for you.”  
  
    “It helps,” he mumbled. “Makes me remember the nice things.”  
  
    “Fine, whatever, I can’t judge I guess, but there’s nothing to look at in here.”  
  
    “Do you want me to turn it off?”  
  
    A pause, “no. Whatever. And to answer your question I no longer have the ability to do that.”  
  
    “What do you mean?”  
  
    “Come on Jack, you remember our third mission? If it weren’t for my super genes that spray of bullets would have killed me.”  
  
    “Oh.”  
  
    “It didn’t really matter at the time. I mean, what’s a guy going to do with a uterus anyway?”  
  
    “But?”  
  
    There was a rustle of sheets. “Then I fucking fell in love with you.”  
  
    Jack could hear his breath catch.  
  
    “To be honest, yeah, I do want kids. I day dream about it a lot. I love the idea of having a couple of ankle biters circling our legs, screaming about their first day of school. I wonder if we’d be living in LA or somewhere in Indiana. Maybe they’d be happier losing themselves in a damn corn field.”  
  
    “Gabe-”  
  
    “But it doesn’t matter.”  
  
    “We could still adopt.”  
  
    “Sure, but when? When this is over? It’s not over Jack, it’ll never be over.”  
  
    “But the crisis is finished.”  
  
    “So? You heard the UN. They aren’t through with us yet. Now they’ve gotta promote a new commander. You know it’s gonna be one of us. They’ll let us retire when a bullet finds it’s way into our brains, not a moment before.”  
  
    The conversation died down. The camera clattered and Gabriel’s unsteady breaths became more clear.  
  
    “I wasn’t sure about having kids, to be honest.” Jack said. “But I think you’d be an amazing dad.”  
  
    “Thanks Jack.”  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Why_do_they_call_me_golden_boy**

  
    The moment the recording tapped on Reinhardt towered into view, grinning.  
  
    “Congratulations my friend,” the screen went black when Jack was pulled into a hug.  
  
    “Thanks, Reinhardt. Did you see where Gabe went?”  
  
    “Ah, just over there.”  
  
    The camera panned to follow the man’s gesture. Gabriel was across the room, already picking at the food that had been laid out.  
  
    It shook as Jack walked. On the way he spotted a server and snatched up two glasses of champagne.  
  
    “Gabe.”  
  
    The man glanced up in the middle of shoving a petifore in his mouth.  
  
    “Going for the sweets first as usual, I see.”  
  
    “Give me a break, I need one.” He glanced at the glasses before taking one. “Thanks.”  
  
    There was a pause. “You’re upset.”  
  
    “At you? No.” He took a very long sip of the alcohol. “You didn’t make the decision.”  
  
    “Maybe I could-”  
  
    “No, it’s done.” He picked up two more of the cakes. “And I think when I’m done being pissed at them I’ll probably be proud of you. You’ll do a fine job.”  
  
    “No better than you.”  
  
    Gabriel just shrugged. “We’ll never know that. All I can do is trust you, like I always have.” He held out his glass and smiled. “Congratulations, Strike Commander Morrison.”  
  
    “Ugh, ew, don’t call me that. Stick to Jack.”  
  
    “Can’t with our superiors around.”  
  
    “Suppose that’s true.”  
  
    Their glasses clinked together.  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Finally_Found_His_Kid**

  
    Jesse McCree lay face down on the dust of the track field. His black tank top was completely soaked through with sweat and the seventeen year old groaned between breaths.  
  
    “Jesse?” Gabriel’s voice boomed over the field. “I know you’re not done, niño. Where did you go?”  
  
    “Oh god, Commander Morrison.” The kid wheezed. “He’s killing me. He’s trying to murder me.”  
  
    “Sorry McCree, but this is basic training.”  
  
    “Oh god.” He tried to move but barely managed to roll over.  
  
    “Didn’t you used to run with Deadlock?”  
  
    “We never had to do cardio training in Deadlock.”  
  
    The camera frame moved from side to side.  
  
    “If you like, I can cover for you while you dash to the showers.”  
  
    It seemed like Jesse would take him up on that offer, trying to crawl his way through the dirt until he collapsed again.  
  
    “No good, no run left in me sir.”  
  
    “There you are, niño.”  
  
    “Run, save yourself Commander.” Jesse let out a mock gasp as he flopped against the ground. “It’s the end. I can see the light.”  
  
    “Yeesh, Gabe, the kid is almost as dramatic as you.”  
  
    Gabriel, who finally came onto the frame just snorted as he nudge Jesse with his boot. “Come on, you’ve got ten more laps.”  
  
    “I’ve got a one way trip to the hospital, that’s what I’ve got.”  
  
    “Come on, up.”  
  
    “Nope.” He rolled away from Gabriel’s foot, heading down the track. “I’m just gonna do this.”  
  
    “Kid, up. Now.”  
  
    “Nope,” another roll.  
  
    The camera shook slightly as Jack covered up his laughter.  
  
    The image flashed for a few moments, coming back to show Jesse much further down the track, still rolling as Gabriel stalked after him.  
  
    “Rollin, rollin, rollin, rawhide.” The kid chanted.  
  
    The shaking got so much worse as laughter escaped Jack’s throat. The sound consumed the audio before the image flashed out.  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File name: Sugar**

  
    “Come on, watch the eyes.”  
  
    “It wouldn’t be so bad if you would quit squirming.”  
  
    The video finally turned on to show Jesse sitting in a chair. Gabe leaned over him, a paintbrush in hand as he delicately drew the patterned lines on his cheeks.  
  
    “Where did you learn to do this anyway?” Jesse asked.  
  
    “Kid, have you seen his eye liner?” Jack snorted.  
  
    Gabriel turned and glared, revealing his own face paint. The lines and patterns made him look like a sugar skull.  
  
    “What? That was a compliment.”  
  
    “Chuckle if you want, cariño. You’re next.”  
  
    “What? What for?”  
  
    “You’re family right?” Gabriel flashed a smile. “So I’m dragging you into this celebration."  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File Name: Light_of_my_life**

  
    Once again the image was gritty. An orange glow took up the entire frame for a while as it panned down. Slowly the camera auto adjusted the light, taking in the details of the shrine Gabriel had built. In the center of it all was a photo of his parents and another of his two cousins. Marigolds surrounded the frames and candles almost seemed like steps as they built a trail all the way onto the ground.  
  
    The image moved to the side a bit, the light adjusting again. Sitting right next to the memorial were Gabriel and Jesse. The pair of them had fallen asleep, Jesse leaning against his chest and Gabriel’s arm draped protectively around his shoulder.  
  
    “It’s not how I pictured it,” Jack whispered just loud enough for the camera to pick up. “But a family like this isn’t so bad.”  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File Name: Crazy_Kids**

  
    When the camera flicked on it was pointed directly up a pair of nostrils belonging to a certain Fareeha Amari. She lifted it up, putting it close to her eye before pulling it back.  
  
    “Hey, cowboy, what is this?”  
  
    “Oooh, that’s Jackie’s visor.” Jesse crammed himself into the frame. “I think you turned the camera on.”  
  
    “Camera?”  
  
    “It can record stuff. Papá complains about it a lot.”  
  
    Fareeha gave a huge grin. “Oh it can record stuff, huh?”  
  
    The image flashed.  
  
    Fareeha stood there in a blue towel, a broken pair of sunglasses on her face. Jesse stood next to her with a beanie on his head instead, making the biggest frown possible.  
  
    “I’m Commander Jake Morrison,” Fareeha used her deepest voice. “And I-”  
  
    Jesse already lost his facade in laughter. “ _Jake_ Morrison?”  
  
    Her eyes widened. “You know what I meant.”  
  
    “Jake Morrison. Oh my god. Hey Jake Morrison, I’m Gabriel Reese.”  
  
    She snorted and broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
    “We’re in charge of the groups Underwatch and Bluewatch.”  
  
    “Underwatch,” she shouted back. “What does that even mean?”  
  
    “It means we go in to steal the bad guys underwear.”  
  
    Fareeha dropped to the floor laughing.  
  
    “Hey,” Gabriel’s booming voice cut in. “ _Mijo, eso es mío_?”  
  
    Jesse ripped the beanie off his head before he ran out of the room. Fareeha scrambled to her feet and ran after him.  
  
    “ _Mijo, vuelve aca escuincle_!”  
  
    Gabriel came into the shot only to vanish out the door.

  
**. . .**

**File Name: Mi_amor**

  
    The image was sideways this time. Gabriel lay across from the camera, eyes shut. The blankets lay below his bare shoulder, one of his hands under the pillow and the other intertwined with Jack’s. The morning light that spilled into the room gave it a pastel glow.  
  
    “Been a while,” Jack said.  
  
    Gabriel just hummed in agreement.  
  
    “Wish it could be more often.”  
  
    He gave a quick smile. “You’re recording again, huh.”  
  
    “Always.”  
  
    “You ever going to show me all these?” Gabriel opened his eyes.  
  
    “Someday, maybe during our wedding.”  
  
    His smile fell. “Dunno if that’ll ever happen Jackie.”  
  
    “I can keep hoping.”

 **. . .**  
  
**File name: Ana_Amari**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**> Error loading file. **  
  
**File name: Jesse_Left**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**> Error loading file.**  
  
**File name: Swiss_HQ**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**> Error loa-**

  
    Jack ripped the visor off his face as he growled in frustration. Damn, figures, figures, the ones he really needs and the explosion had to go and fuck them up. His first leads were dried up already.  
  
    He slipped the visor back on, his world shifting from black to red as he fiddled with the controls.

  
**> Delete files? Y/N**

  
    His finger hovered over the trigger for a horrible few seconds. Dread crept up his shoulders as he realized what he had just been thinking. Maybe they weren’t leads into the fall of Overwatch. Maybe they wouldn’t give him the answers he wanted but that didn’t mean they were useless.  
  
    They were anything but.

  
**> N**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**> Continue Playing? Y/N**

  
    Jack froze. That should be it, shouldn’t it? What other videos had he saved after all those years?

  
**> Y**  
  
**. . .**  
  
**File Name: Got_you_Jackie**

  
    Gabriel’s face came into view, younger, probably right around the time the omnic crisis ended. He frowned and his thumb was covering the corner of the screen.  
  
    “I think it’s working? This thing is weirder than a phone. How did you learn to control this?”  
  
    He shrugged and panned the camera over to the bed. Jack lay there on his stomach, head turned to the side and one arm hanging down, knuckles brushing the floor.  
  
    “You know what I hate so damn much about this camera? You’ve always got it pointed at me. How are you supposed to appreciate how damn beautiful you look when you do that huh? You miss all your smiles, your grins, the way your blue eyes light up when you look at me, damn.”  
  
    Gabriel held the camera out as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Jack’s temple. He sighed at that, a light smile on his face.  
  
    “See? That’s what I mean.” Gabriel was whispering now. “Too bad you’re not awake for this, but I’d rather you find it on your little device as a surprise.”  
  
    Gabriel stood back up and carried the camera to the window, showing their view of the mountains.  
  
    “We did it Jackie, crisis is over, for now at least. Dunno what the future’s got for us, but I’ll be with you ever step of the way. _Te amo_ , Jack.”

**. . .**

  
    Jack tore the visor off again, angrily rubbing at the tears with the back of his glove.  
  
    “Gabe? God damn it, I’m sorry.”  
  
    Why did he wait until now to find that video? Why didn’t he go looking for it when everything first started falling apart? Something to remind him why he even made it as far as he did. Something to remind him what was really important.  
  
    It was too late for that now. It was all gone, dissolved in an explosion.  
  
    He twisted the visor between his hands, feeling the shape of the glass and metal.  
  
    No, it wasn’t all gone, not quite.  
  
    With his tears gone he fitted the visor back on.

  
**. . .**  
  
**> Open File: Recordings**  
**> Play all**

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write anything besides soft/sad Reaper76? The answer is no. 
> 
> Also the Jake Morrison joke was actually a typo but I was laughing so hard I went with it. 
> 
> AND I want to thank my pal Giro for half these ideas, they're too good.


End file.
